Alpha Rangers
The Alpha Rangers are an elite team of five (later six) battle robots created by Dr. Negative, who formally worked for the Beast. They are a parody of the Power Rangers (in turn adapted from the Super Sentai series). Personalities and Abilities Each of the Alpha Rangers have their own personality and fighting style. They tend to differ in abilities, although they all wield large battle axes in battle and are able to remain airborne for extended periods of time. They can also all don dark-toned disguises that were able to trick the inhabitants of Ztar Island into thinking they were one of them too. Alpha Red - Red is the leader of the team, and seems to be rather cocky and confident. He doesn't like it when his team is less than helpful, but he does order them to do things with high confidence. He makes snappy remarks at both his enemies and his team, showing a likelihood of being hot-headed and/or impatient. His battle axe skills are parallel to Silver's sword skills, the two dueling with their weapons evenly. However, the mobility of Red's weapon has given him the upper hand in a ranged battle, as he can throw it and have it return like a boomerang. He also has a secret weapon he can summon when in dire need: a large laser cannon he carries over his shoulder. The laser blast from it is immense in size, but the effectiveness of it is difficult to determine due to it being rendered useless by Super X. Alpha Silver - Alpha Silver is "the cool one", or at least sees himself as the coolest. He wears shades and doesn't go anywhere without them. He seems to be the "macho-man" as well, recalling that he owes Silver a knuckle sandwich for what he did to the Beast. He also called Red a "crazy fool" when he nearly blasted them with the Breaker Breaker X Beam. Alpha Silver is mild-tempered and doesn't get angered easily, acting more like a level-headed and dirty-fighting bully, and he hates Silver the most, making the others call him "Alpha Silver" instead of simply "Silver" when fighting Silver and the Elite Squad. He usually fights side-by-side with Alpha Green, both wielding their signature battle axes. He and Green have the ability to conjoin together to form an axe wheel, which is very effective: when chasing Zero, they managed to quickly slice a boulder in half. Alpha Silver is revealed to be the strongest in the team. Alpha Green - Green is the brains of the group, although he's not much of a fighter and stays quiet most of the time. He gets pretty annoyed most of the time by the stupidity of the team, such as when Yellow craved McDavey's chicken nuggets in the middle of the battle. Green doesn't have very good fighting skills on his own, mostly fighting alongside Alpha Silver and relying on him to perform team attacks. He and Alpha Silver can conjoin together to form a very powerful axe wheel that can cut through most materials. Alpha Pink - Pink is the only girl in the group. She, like a stereotypical teenage girl, is into the latest fashions and styles and always wants to look the best. Although she's far from being the strongest member of the team, she still seems to serve as a valuable asset to her team. Pink is a fair fighter but is mostly cheap-shotted by her opponents due to her lack of hindsight. Unlike her teammates, she can float through the air indefinitely, never once having to set foot on the ground. She hasn't demonstrated any outstanding abilities, although she did unleash a series of unique attacks on Nex, which likely would have been effective if Nex wasn't using a force field as a shield. Alpha Yellow - The typical clutz and comic relief of the group, also serving as the brawn, next to Alpha Silver. He is a glutton for food and easily side-tracked by it (the word sandwich making him feel like eating McDavey's chicken nuggets. He was shown happily taking an order from Red to destroy X, showing his love of battle, but screamed in fear soon after learning just how powerful X is. Yellow, like the others, wields an axe as his weapon of choice, though his is much larger in size to accommodate his larger body. Oddly, he rarely uses his axe, preferring to fight with his fists and raw physical strength. His signature ability is to combine his fists into one super-powered hammer strong enough to split mountains in half. However, his strength doesn't necessarily imply that he's too slow or heavy, easily chasing Zero up a mountain and staying in a mid-air battle for the entire duration. Alpha Blue - The mysterious new sixth member of the Alpha Rangers (now as the Alpha Rangers X), making a cameo at the end of the X Games Saga, and having a major role in the Ultimate Saga. Alpha Blue is made from X's parts (being a robot) after X's defeat. Biography Background The Alpha Rangers were created by Dr. Negative, who was working for the Beast. They were created to replace the Z Force after their defeat. After completion, Dr. Negative began blueprints for the sixth member, Alpha Blue, but was unable to because of the battle between Silver and the Beast. With everything destroyed, except for his creations, Dr. Negative escaped and made his new laboratory in a cave and gave a new mission for the Alpha Rangers: find Silver and kill him. Dr. Negative then created the Beta Ship, the headquarters for the team. Dr. Negative one day is contacted by Dr. Wrath and informs him of the different Azure Shards. The Alpha Rangers track down one of the shards on Ztar Island, enslaving the inhabitants, making them dig for more, as the team don't know much about the Azure Shards like Silver. Dr. Negative hides in the Beta Ship when Silver and his friends arrive on the island. Ztar Island Saga Recovering from an attack from the Elite Squad, Silver and the team learn from the Wizard about two Azure Shards on Ztar Island, and head for the island. Meanwhile, the Alpha Rangers have enslaved the inhabitants of Ztar Island. However, a group of 3 people have hidden in the forest. When Silver and co. arrive on the island, the Alpha Rangers take note of this and hide on the Beta Ship. When Silver frees all the inhabitants of the island, the Alpha Rangers attack. After a brief skirmish, they stop fighting Silver and watch as the Elite Squad arrives. The Rangers prepare for battle and temporarily dominate the battle. As the Rangers prepare to finish off the Elite Squad and Silver, the Rangers sense a new power on the island and are attacked by X, who secretly followed Zero and Omega. The Alpha Rangers try to attack and kill X, homing the Breaker Breaker X Beam on him, but nothing works. X seemingly kills Alpha Green and injures Alpha Red. The Rangers try their Lucky Team Attack, and it seemingly works, but only injure X. In a last ditch effort, The Rangers use the Breaker Breaker X Beam again, though this time homing in on everybody and retreat, where they find Alpha Green alive on the Beta Ship. Red reveals that he managed to steal one of the Azure Shards from the Elite Squad, but when the Azure Shard lands in the ship's generator, the ship goes out of control and starts destroying everything on the island. Silver and the team manage to actually defeat X and steal his Azure Shard and escape the island with the inhabitants. An injured Red tries to turn off the ship, but instead makes it self-destruct, seemingly killing the Rangers. Minus Zone Saga During the Minus Zone Saga, the Alpha Rangers make a cameo, being seen in Dr. Wrath's lab in Frost's castle. X Games Saga In the X Games Saga, after X is finally destroyed, blueprints for the newest member of the Alpha Rangers, Alpha Blue, are seen on Dr. Wrath's table, with the team being given a new name, the Alpha Rangers X. Ultimate Saga In the Ultimate Saga, the Alpha Rangers X are revealed and they go and find Silver, but run into a clone of Silver, Shadow, who is hiding to wait and absorb Silver to create the Ultimate Silver, or simply the Ultimate. The Alpha Rangers X agree to help Shadow, and track down Silver and his friends. The Rangers fight Silver, but thanks to the power boost and training he received, the Rangers are defeated. After they power up a great deal, however, they seem to be even with Silver. Shadow uses this to trap and absorb Silver, making the Ultimate. The Ultimate throws his special Final Blast Bomb to kill the rest of the fighters, but they survive. Back at Frost's old whereabouts, The Ultimate uses the Alpha Rangers X as his servants. The Rangers eventually grow tired of this and devise a plan to take him down with their new upgrade. During Zero and Nex's attack on the Ultimate, the Rangers hold them off. The Rangers gain the advantage of strength and speed with their new upgrade, but when the fighters power up, the Rangers are near death. The Ultimate fights Nex, Zero, and Omega and easily defeats them. The Ultimate decides to torture the three by crushing them. In a desperate attempt to stay alive, the Alpha Rangers X ditch their old plan and decide to fuse with the Ultimate. The Ultimate battles Nex, Zero, and Omega who give their energy to Nex in a desperate attempt. Silver, from within the fusion, deduces that this will not be enough to stop the Ultimate and self-destructs, killing Shadow, the Rangers, and Silver. Trivia * They are a parody of the Power Rangers (in turn adapted from the Super Sentai series). * The Alpha Rangers (except Blue) are also based on Dragon Ball Z's Ginyu Force, with Red being Ginyu (minus the ability to switch bodies), Silver being Jeice (except secretly being more powerful than the rest of the Alpha Rangers), Green being Burter, Yellow being Recoome, and Pink being Guldo (with a gender swap, and minus the ability to stop time). * The Alpha Rangers' mission to find and destroy Silver as revenge for what he did to the Beast is similar to Androids 17, 18, and 16's mission to find Goku and kill him as revenge for destroying the Red Ribbon Army as a child.